Twins and love
by lycanpoet
Summary: First fic. Dumbledore has located Harry's twin living as a muggle and hidden away from the wizarding world. HHr and other.
1. The shock of truth

********** *Chapter 1* **********  
* * * * "Ah, you should never give me weapons to use against you, James." Explained a familiar cold spine chilling voice. "Lily take them and go, now!" Shouted a tall man with jet black untamed hair. (Flash of vivid green)  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Nooo!!!" Shouted a boy at nearly a whisper. -The same dream again. Who were those people and what do they have to do with me- He thought rapidly.  
  
He crept down the dark corridors, his footsteps echoing off the marble floor, making his way to the kitchen fearing making any noise due to the fact that if his parents found out he was out of his room he would just have to kiss any chance of outside schooling behind.  
  
The light of the fridge illuminated his pale skin revealing a thin scar on his forehead that resembled a lightning bolt, which was partially covered by his jet black raven hair. But the most eye catching part of his face was his deep emerald eyes, which were full of secrets, full of mystery. He was still deep in thought about the people in his dreams.  
  
He grabbed a chilled can of coke, suddenly, sensing the presence of someone behind him, he disappeared with a static charge.  
  
His form reappearing with the same charge behind a strange man in golden embroidered purple and green robes.  
  
"Hello Nathan." No emotion cross this mans old, neglected face but a small smile.  
  
Nathan on the other hand was not so amused, but something about this man told him to trust him. Still "Who are you?" were the only words to escape his lips.  
  
"Straight to the point, reminds me of someone I used to know." The smile fading ever so slightly from his face.  
  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at a school. A school of witchcraft and wizardry..." Albus could not finish his sentence as Nathan had overpowered his light, cheerful voice.  
  
"First you enter my house uninvited, and then you try landing some loony story of wizardry when I ask you who you are!" He paused to catch his breath then he continued his verbal rampage, "What are you? Some escaped psychiatric patient or what?"  
  
"I have been called insane many people, but for your information I happen to be strictly sane."  
  
"O.k. then what are you here about then?" Nathan asked in sarcastic tones.  
  
"I am here to tell you who you are. I just hope you will believe me." Dumbledore replied fairly calmly.  
  
"You really are barmy aren't you? I already know who I am thank you very much I'm Nathan James Hunter." A smug grin crossed the boy's face. But Dumbledore did not see defeat and pushed on, this time using harsher tactics.  
  
"So Nathan James Hunter, tell me why is it you look nothing like your 'parents'?" This last sentence had struck a nerve because the smug grin on the boys face faded quickly.  
  
Thinking fast Nathan came out with a rushed excuse for a question that he had no idea of the answer, "So not everyone looks like their parents." An on-looker would have been able to see that he was trying to convince himself of this as well as Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, that may be true. But you have nothing in common, at all, with your parents. For example: Both your 'parents' are blondes with blue eyes, while you have black hair with emerald eyes. Also your 'parents' are both remotely short, while you are a lot taller in comparis..."  
  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! You've made a strong point. I'm listening. Just don't..." Nathan's voice broke off at a whisper as tears welled-up and fell.  
  
The old man's expression saddened at the result of his extreme tactics. –It had to be done, he wasn't listening, I had to do it. - He thought.  
  
He waited for the boy's silent tears to subside until he continued, "I am truly sorry to do this to you, but this must be done." He paused for a moment and regarded the boy, then he continued, "You are a wizard Nathan. Now don't try and say you are not because you showed me a part of your power earlier."  
  
Nathan was stuck, he didn't know what to say or do. This man was crazy, he had to be. But still he had that same gut feeling that he should trust this man.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Why now?" The lad was becoming most distressed.  
  
"Nathan, if I had known you were still alive, you would not have had to grow up here like this."  
  
A gasp shattered the tought atmosphere.  
  
"ALBUS!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE? DAVID!! Nathan darling don't listen to this strange man. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT OUR SON? ...DAVID!!" Shrieked a lady from the door.  
  
Dumbledore stood and bowed his head in respect, quite calmly.  
  
"I am sorry to intrude into your home but I must tell your...'son' the truth" The man's eyes betraying a hint of utter disgust.  
  
A flash of fear crossed the woman's face.  
  
"DAVID!!" She screamed again, "COME DOWN HERE, FAST!!"  
  
"Jean, what are you shoutin...ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The room was pitch black. There were two beds opposite to each other. A figure walked over to one of the beds and woke up the occupant.  
  
"Hermione, I need to speak to you a minute." Asked a boy in baggy jeans and a ruff shirt. He had jet black, raven hair; deep emerald eyes and a thin lighting bolt scar on his head.  
  
"Sure, Harry? What's the matter?" Replied a smooth, brown haired girl. She was expressing a look of confusion and worry, her tiredness totally eradicated.  
  
Harry led Hermione out of her room and into a side room; he then closed the door behind them.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for how I've treated Ron and you lately. Especially you. You don't deserve that. But still you stood by my side all the way... even into the department of mysteries." He paused, then Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Harry it's o.k. you don't need to apologise..." Harry pressed a finger to Hermione's lips, gently, to quieten her.  
  
"Hermione, I've brought you here so I can express my feelings. I have to or I'll brake down." He paused to think of the right words, "Lately I have realised how close we are...you have stood by me through thick and through thin. I thank you for that, but inside I have stronger feelings...o.k. then here goes nothing... Hermione I think I am in love with you."  
  
Hermione stepped back in shock. Then, to Harry's surprise, she flung her arms around him.  
  
When she finally let Harry go, she stepped back a tiny bit, a broad smile draped across her face.  
  
"Harry, you don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that to me?" A tear slowly rolled down Hermione's pale cheek.  
  
This came as a huge shock to Harry. Love was not one of the things he was naturally acquainted with.  
  
Only at this point did he actually realise how small the gap between their bodies was.  
  
Then, for no reason, Harry's deep emerald eye's had become blazing emerald, as if they had ignited into emerald flames. He appeared disorientated, like he was unsure of where he was.  
  
This phase only lasted a few seconds, for as sudden as his eye's had ignited they faded to a pale whitey-green colour.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Nathan, can you hear me? Come on wake up, please wake up!" Mrs Hunter cried as she and Albus Dumbledore Kneeled over the boy's unconscious form. Mr Hunter was pacing the kitchen, muttering to himself.  
  
Nathan's eyes were still wide open, but the colour had nearly completely gone. They had changed from deep emerald to a whitey-green colour the moment he had fallen unconscious.  
  
*  
  
Finally he came too an hour later. Mrs Hunter was still crying and Mr Hunter was still pacing (but had stopped muttering when he noticed Nathan had come round).  
  
Dumbledore, mean while, helped Nathan up slowly then seated him on a chair. He then sat down himself.  
  
"Let's continue, shall we?" Nathan asked. This came as a fright to Mr and Mrs Hunter.  
  
Nathan's face appeared pale and he wore the expression of someone that had been disturbed by images they had encountered.  
  
"Albus, I'm warning you. If I told Fudge ..." Mr Hunter said with a start.  
  
"...You would find yourself worse off, David." The older man finished for him. After that Mr Hunter sat down and maintained the silence of defeat.  
  
"Now." Dumbledore said turning back to Nathan, "This is going to be very hard to take in, so I am not going to be shocked if you reacted badly to this news."  
  
Nathan nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Your name is not Nathan James Hunter; this is not your family. Nathan you're a wizard; you're from a family of magical people. Your real name is Nathan James Potter; you are one in a set of twins..." Nathan stopped the wise man.  
  
"My twin's name is Harry. He has a very close friend called Hermione, another called Ron. One more suspicion I have now is that my real parents' names are James and Lily. Am I correct?" His voice cold and calculated.  
  
"You are correct in all of your assumptions. I take it that you saw your brother in your unconsciousness. I will do my best to fill you in on the missing information."  
  
"Your only living magic-wielding relative is your brother Harry James Potter. Other than that you have an aunt and uncle that do not use and do not like magic of any kind." The old man paused for a second then asked, "Are you following me so far?"  
  
Nathan nearly fell off his chair from the shock. This man had made the news seem so simple. But he just nodded; his mind was on fire with questions. But he wanted to know what this Dumbledore guy had to say.  
  
"By wizarding law I must reunite you with your twin brother. But I'm not very sure how he will take to the news because he has just suffered a terrible lose." A single tear fell from the man's eye, "He may take this very badly, but I am sure that in time he will accept you."  
  
"Leave! I can't leave. There's too much here. I can't leave!" Nathan shouted in his defence.  
  
"Do tell me of these things. You are not trying to convince me that the bullies who taunt and hit you are these things." A hint of confusion crossed the elders face.  
  
"Wait... why should I believe that magic really exists?...I know(*his tone dropping*)...It's some one that I am very close to." His facial expression dropping.  
  
"Her name is Charlotte...But judging by the images I saw...I'm so confused!" His strong hands brushing through his hair.  
  
"Ah, I take it you don't want to leave because of her?" Nathan nodded at this statement.  
  
"Is her name Granger by any chance?" Nathan's head bolted up to look at the man, "Then you will be glad to hear that you will not leave your good friend after all. Her house is the next stop on our route tonight." The man finished with a smile.  
  
"Really, why? Is she going too?" A grin spreading across his face, "If you don't mind me asking? Where are we going and what will we be doing when we get there?"  
  
"You will learn to harness you ability to wield magic, then you will attend, along with your brother, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of which I am the current headmaster. I will explain your past to you and any other information you need to know about our world" The wise wizard sat content in his chair.  
  
Nathan turned to the adults next to him.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me. You knew but you didn't tell me." His face flashing with anger.  
  
The two adults tried to speak back in their defence, but he raised a hand to stop them.  
  
"I'm going to pack," He turned to the old wise man, "Can you help me. I have a lot of stuff."  
  
The man agreed and they headed off towards his room.  
  
When they entered the small room the most noticeable thing was the red figures of the alarm clock, piercing the darkness.  
  
Nathan turned on the light, flooding the room with light.  
  
Now the room was lit the most eye catching figure was the bookshelf, which only had about twenty centimetres from the ceiling.  
  
A loud thud made Nathan spin on his heels. The source was a trunk which Dumbledore had just conjured out of thin air.  
  
This, for some reason, did not shock the boy in any way. He simply thanked the man, opened the trunk and started packing it. 


	2. Admiting your feelings

********** *Chapter 2* **********  
  
When Nathan had finished packing he did not close the trunk. Instead he moved over to the bookshelf and pulled a sheathed samurai sword from behind it.  
  
This came as a shock to the older man. He gave the teen a questioning look. He received a mischievous grin as he placed it, nearly ceremoniously in the trunk.  
  
A greater shock came when Nathan pulled out two swords, the same style as the first but half the length, their sheaths crossed. He then placed these, ceremoniously, into the trunk.  
  
He closed the case and turned to face his new mentor.  
  
"I am intrigued as to why you possess such beautiful, but deadly, weapons?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I use them in training myself and as a collection. Does that solve your confusion?" The lad answered with discipline in his voice and a look of pride in his eyes.  
  
"Indeed it does. You amaze me my young friend," Dumbledore praised. Then asked, "Would you mind if I borrowed those weapons to study sometime in the near future?"  
  
"Of course you can." Nathan agreed happily.  
  
They fell into silence. Dumbledore held out a large metal ring. Nathan new what to do for some strange reason that scared even himself. He held onto the ring.  
  
He felt a tugging feeling on naval like a hook that lifted him off his feet. A couple of seconds later his feet hit the ground with a massive force, nearly throwing him off his feet.  
  
He was standing outside a very large house that had ivy growing up its walls.  
  
"This is Charlotte's house." Nathan said absently.  
  
Dumbledore said simply, "I know." "I believe you know where her room lies, bring her down to her living room. I'll see you there." The older man asked.  
  
With that, Dumbledore disapparated with a loud popping noise.  
  
Shortly after, Nathan looked up at Charlotte's bedroom window and with a static charge also disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A static charge running through her caused Charlotte to jump out of her peaceful slumber and to wildly scan the pitch black room for movement.  
  
She could not see anything through the darkness, and so nearly screamed when someone swiftly leaned down onto her bed, covered her mouth and told her not to scream.  
  
She clamed down as soon as she had realised that that someone was Nathan.  
  
"Why are you her..." she tried to say but she was silenced by Nathan brushing his lips against hers.  
  
"Before I take you downstairs to meet someone, I have to tell you something important. I love you; I have loved you for a long time." Nathan said boldly, but still barely above a whisper.  
  
"I must admit that this indeed has come as shock to me but I too have loved you for a long time. I have been waiting so long just to hear you utter those words to me." A tear rolled down her pale cheek, though Nathan did not notice through the depth of the darkness.  
  
They looked at each other for a few moments, then, pressing their lips together they shared their first passionate kiss.  
  
After a minute they broke apart, breathless, with a new respect for each other.  
  
"So, who is it I am to be meeting downstairs?" Charlotte asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"A man. Come with me. Or do you wish to change first?" Nathan asked rapidly, blushing as he finished.  
  
"I'll change thanks." She answered, giggling at his rushed manner.  
  
Nathan started for the door but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to leave you know," she stated, "We are dating after all. Are we not?"  
  
She then started to change with her back to him.  
  
When she turned back around, fully changed, she started to giggle again as she saw Nathan staring at the floor, blushing madly.  
  
He looked up and offered her his hand. She took it gladly and he led her downstairs to her living room.  
  
When they reached the door Nathan turned the handle and led her through the door still holding her hand.  
  
Charlotte noticed a tall old man in robes inspecting the pictures on the fireplace mantle. He turned and smiled to her then beckoned her over to the seats.  
  
"Miss Granger, it is good to finally meet your acquaintance. I am Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"I know you are. My sister speaks highly of you." "Your inner desire was to go with your sister wasn't it?" Dumbledore said in an all knowing voice.  
  
"Yes, but how do you know that?" Charlotte asked in intrigue.  
  
"I know only of the strong bond that is, being twin."  
  
Silence reigned for a moment, then Charlotte broke the ice.  
  
"Why have you come to see me and why have you brought Nathan with you?" She asked, looking Nathan in the eyes with deep-seated passion.  
  
"Your desire will be granted tonight, as you and Nathan will undergo training to see that you are ready to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A smile beamed across his face and his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses.  
  
The young woman jumped up and engulfed her new mentor in a great hug.  
  
"Thank you so much. I have dreamt I could join my sister in the school for so long..." Tears ran down her cheeks. She then hugged Nathan and continued "...and you will be coming with me. There is nothing more I could wish for at this moment."  
  
Finally, Charlotte let go of Nathan, but instead she grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to pack her things.  
  
While she was upstairs she told her parents to go down stairs to sort things out.  
  
Everything was set into motion. 


	3. out of control

********** *Chapter 3* **********  
  
Hermione woke up all stiff in the chair she had been sitting all night. She noticed that someone had covered her with a blanket while she was asleep.  
  
She looked up to see if Harry was ok. He had been unconscious for two days.  
  
She panicked as she saw the bed empty; she got to her feet and ran to the door and out onto the landing.  
  
The house was silent; this didn't help her current state of panic.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sound of an explosion rocked through the house. Hermione screamed with fright, and then tried to locate the source of the explosion, wand at the ready.  
  
As she reached the next landing someone grabbed her shoulder, making her again scream. She turned rapidly pointing the wand at the figure, only to realise just in time that it was Ron.  
  
"What the hell was that bang?" Ron asked, his wand in hand also.  
  
"I don't know, but, Ron, Harry's gone." Ron went pale.  
  
"Lets try and find him; he might not have gone anywhere." He said, hope reigning through his voice.  
  
They crept silently downstairs and down the stairs they presumed led to the basement.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs they were amazed by the shier size of the doors in front of them. There was another explosion that also shook the house again. This let them know for sure that what they were looking for was on the other side of these doors.  
  
One of the doors had opened slightly during the last explosion; the gap was wide enough to fit a person through it at a time.  
  
Ron and Hermione slipped carefully slipped through the gap, only to gasp as they entered into a huge chamber.  
  
The wind was howling and spiralling in the room, it nearly threw the pair over like an invisible force as thy entered. The wind was being caused by some immense source.  
  
An added shock came as they realised that Harry was standing in the centre of the massive room, they realised that he was source of this great power. His robes were billowing uncontrollably, his raven hair slightly ruffled by the rushing winds. But, he, seemed completely untouched.  
  
On the far side of the chamber there was extraordinarily large blast marks on the floor and a crater in the wall behind it.  
  
Harry turned around to look at them. They could see his deep emerald eyes blazing even at this distance, then turned back round.  
  
A large boulder appeared where the blast marks had been.  
  
Harry cast at it.  
  
EXPELLIARMUS  
  
A massive jet of red light fired at the boulder. On contact the, it disintegrated and a huge explosion followed.  
  
Harry collapsed to his knees, crying. The wind died down and completely ceased. Ron and Hermione ran over to him.  
  
Hermione embraced him in a hug. She felt so helpless because she could not stop his pain.  
  
"What is happening to me?" He sobbed.  
  
Ron stood amazed and scared for Harry.  
  
"How did you do that Harry?" He asked, his voice quivering. "That felt and looked way to strong to be the spell you performed."  
  
"I don't know." Harry cried into Hermione's shoulder, "I woke with an unbelievably enormous well of power in and surging through me. I was scared so I came down here to practise my casting, but this started."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Wow, this stuff is so cool!" Nathan near shouted in his giddiness.  
  
He and Charlotte were inspecting their new school equipment. Nathan was like a skittish child, he was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement.  
  
Charlotte studied her new boyfriend. A smile crossed her face; she had never actually seen him so happy before. They were staying in Dumbledore's mansion. To them, the word mansion was an understatement. The place a lot bigger than a mansion.  
  
They both were surprised at how fast they had settled in. It had only been two days yet this place had already felt like home.  
  
*  
  
The sky was clear and a beautiful pale blue, it was also very warm so Charlotte and Nathan had taken their new things outside to inspect.  
  
Nathan was reading one of the 'defence against the dark arts books' called "Practical Defence". It had moving pictures to help show how to form the spells in question.  
  
Neither of them noticed Dumbledore sitting in a padded armchair close to where they were studying their new art.  
  
"Ah, I see the two of you are already beginning to study the art in which you have chosen to undertake." The twinkle never leaving his misty blue eyes, "Why don't you try out a few spells?"  
  
The thought made the two very nervous. But Nathan undertook making the first attempt.  
  
Their new professor watched his every move with great interest.  
  
Nathan took a duelling position he had seen in the book he had been reading. He looked at Dumbledore nervously, who nodded for him to continue.  
  
A look of utter concentration donned his face.  
  
A strange feeling wind picked up and howled around them. It was nearly blowing charlotte off her feet (Dumbledore seemed quite intrigued, yet he was sitting quite calmly).  
  
Nathan's deep emerald become ablaze and his robes were billowing around him.  
  
Then he cast, EXPELLIARMUS. A massive jet of red light exploded out of the end of his wand and shot across the grounds. On contact with a tree far across the open grounds it created a huge explosion that shook the ground beneath them.  
  
The strange wind subsided.  
  
Both Charlotte and Dumbledore turned to face Nathan, surprise evident on their faces. Their expressions turn to shock as they saw him.  
  
He was standing straight; his face had become pale and his eyes, which were no longer ablaze, stared out into thin air completely blank. He spoke softly.  
  
"I don't think it was supposed to do that." With that he fell to the floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Sir, please do something? He's been like this for over an hour."  
  
Nathan heard his girlfriend's voice as if he had been listening from underwater.  
  
"There has to be something you can do?" he heard her again, this time a lot clearer.  
  
"Worry not Miss Granger; I believe he is coming around." This time it was Dumbledore who had spoken.  
  
Nathan opened his eyes, but the light stung them so he regretted it.  
  
"Good afternoon," Cooed the voice of the one he love so dearly, "How do you feel know?"  
  
"Surprisingly, I feel just fine now...just fine." He broke off, then catching site of Dumbledore; he looked the man in the eyes. Exchanging a silence.  
  
"Miss Granger, it would be better if you leave right now. I need to speak with Nathan, alone." Dumbledore said quite calmly, not removing his eyes from Nathan's.  
  
The door clicked shut and the older man continued to look at Nathan.  
  
"What are you not telling me professor?" The teen asked him, determination written across his face.  
  
A moment of silence ensued.  
  
"Nathan, I have held something back from you. When you arrive at Hogwarts, you will be in a lot of danger. But, if you are seen with your brother then you will be treated with little privacy, as he is a savoir in our world, the media will swarm for information." Dumbledore's eyes never left the boy's. They were still locked, searching.  
  
"So what am I to do then?" Came the reply.  
  
"I will cast a déjà vu charm on you. That will mean that people will see you as you but not realise who you look like. You will go by your adopted name for the time being, just till you settle in. Then hopefully before the end of the first of term, you would have gained a high enough standing friendship to be able to reveal yourself to him. Though I dare say you will wait that long to do it." A twinkle came to the man's misty blue eyes.  
  
"One more thing? Was I right in believing that you have not yet told Miss Granger about whom you are or your twin brother?" Nathan nodded solemnly, "Good, for that is why I asked her to leave the room. It may not concern me but I should say that it would be advised to tell her sooner rather than later." Dumbledore got up to leave the young man to his thoughts.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, he turned to Nathan and said, "Do feel free to practise with your inventory if you do so wish." And with that he left.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A.N. thanks for reading my fic. Please do review. Open for tips on improving my writing. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	4. Elementals and elements of surprise

Chapter 4

An unsettled wind washed through the dark damp corridor in the bowls of number twelve Grimlaud Place. Albus Dumbledore walked down it seeking one of his most gifted charges. He knew that Harry wanted answers for his recent changes, answers that he could not yet give.

"Why didn't you tell me Albus?" Harry's voice ripped through the silence.

The elder wizard could see two brightly flaring emerald eyes watching him from the depths of the darkness. He could _feel _the power flowing through the young man. Only one thought ran through his mind…

It is too soon he isn't ready yet. I should have seen this coming.-

"Please Harry, my memory is not what it used to be, could you remind me of what I have apparently neglected to tell you?" An innocent smile played itself across the old man's lips.

But this light humour, apparently, did not go down well and only served to anger the teen even more.

"You know exactly what I am referring to old man," his voice echoed in a deadly whisper, "WHYDIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD a TWIN BROTHER!"

His voice ringing clearly through the whole house/mansion (which is it?) waking the inhabitants. A tremor ran through the building with it.

Dumbledore stood completely unfazed by this display of anger and power. The younger wizard continued on.

"I trusted you. I always trusted you, unquestionably." His voice remained calm, all most as if he was talking about something as menial as the weather, "First, you kept the knowledge of the prophesy from me. That I am beginning to understand and to an extent am thankful to you because of it. But this…this is different. _He_ is my only remaining family. How could you keep this from me?"

As Harry regarded his mentor he noticed a look that he had only seen a select few times before. Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in history, looked old and tired. This unnerved Harry as it had the last times he had seen this.

The older man sighed.

"I believe it is best if we continued this conversation in the sitting room." He followed Dumbledore back up stairs. He would be patient; the answers he sought were coming.

At the top of the stairs there waited a worried group of Weasleys with Hermione in front. Remus was also there with Tonks standing remarkably close to him (wink).

"Professor is everything ok?" a worried Hermione asked.

"Everything is just fine Ms. Granger. I just have a few things to discuss with Harry. There is also something you need to hear on this matter as well. Though I don't doubt that Harry may need your support. The rest of you should go and get your sleep."

With that everyone trooped back upstairs to their respective beds.

When they were seated the headmaster spoke.

"I believe that it is safe to say that Ms. Granger heard what this is about." A smile crossed his face, "If you do not mind I will deal I would like to address Hermione first, seeing as the information I have for her is remotely shorter than it is for you."

Harry only nodded at this. His hand holding Hermione's.

"Well, Miss Granger, I have some very good news for you. Another member of your family has been discovered with magical abilities."

Hermione's face lit up when she heard this. This was something she had hoped for a long time to have someone else in her family like her.

"Really! Who…who is it?" she asked giddily.

"As late as is in awakening…" That was all she needed to guess who.

"Charlotte?" Dumbledore nodded, "oh my god, I can't believe it." She shrieked like a little on Christmas day. She hugged Harry then ran and hugged a surprised Albus Dumbledore, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you professor you don't realise how much this means to me."

When she had calmed down slightly the elder wizard spoke again.

"Before you ask me how this happened, Ms. Granger I would like to discuss Mr Potter's situation." His expression became more serious as he turned to Harry, though not by much.

"I will start from the beginning of this story to best explain what happened. One month ago two new magical signatures appeared on my devices. Not an uncommon event, it happens all the time, this is how the new students are found. Though these new signatures were odd, for lack of a better word. Each was perfectly identical to another signature that is already in existence. These signatures are yours and Ms. Granger's. I went to personally investigate this anomaly. What I found was yours and Hermione's _twin_ siblings. Though I had suspicions on the fact that Charlotte Granger was the cause of one of the signatures, your brother caught me off guard. He was believed dead that fateful night fifteen years ago, his body missing. It appear that a married couple who were friends of your parents found him and believing he was in danger went into hiding like James and Lily. Jean and David were not able to have children so did not want to part with him. They fled into the muggle world. There he grew up as Nathan James _Hunter_."

As he said the name Hermione's head shot up. While Harry looked deep in thought.

"I believe I have struck a positive note with you Ms. Granger." Pride shone in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Yes, Professor that's the name of my sister's best friend. But how come it took this long for their power to awaken?" She asked confused.

"That I cannot tell you because I really don't know the answer." Came his reply.

They both turned to look at the remaining inhabitant of the room. A lost expression. When he spoke it held that same quality never even changing note.

"Why didn't anybody tell me he existed in the first place…actually don't answer that." He whispered. Then he found focus and spoke more boldly, "I want to meet him."

"Of course, I shall bring them both tomorrow by portkey." A twinkle came to the old man's eyes.

Oh god what is he thinking now? - Harry thought.

"There is just one more thing I want to talk about." Harry groaned on the inside. "Nathan has shown that he has elemental abilities. I have a theory but I want to test it first."

Out of his robes he pulled six one inch tripods, he placed these on the coffee table in front of Harry. Next he out a rectangular box. He also placed that on the table. He opened the box, not showing the teens the contents. Then one by one he took out six spheres, each one would fit into a cupped hand. The first was a deep blood red, the second a deep blue, the third emerald green, the forth milky white, fifth looked like it was made from iron or steel, then finally a bluey-silver.

They all appeared like they were made of liquid rather than stone. Harry could feel a force drawing him to three of the six stone.

As Albus watch Harry he noticed that his eyes took a glazed look. This was a good sign.

"Which one are you drawn to? Move it away from the others." His was voice calm and soothing.

Harry reached towards the table, and then hesitated; this was very good Albus thought. Harry then moved three out of the way leaving three in front of him. As he touched each one it glowed.

Deep sapphire.

Deep emerald.

And Milk white.

Perfect. - Was Dumbledore's thought.

"Do you know what this means Harry?" He asked.

At first the boy…no man in front of him did not answer.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand bringing him out of his reverie.

"Water…Earth…and Air." He said in realisation.

Dumbledore nodded and placed the spheres back in the box. The moment they were out of sight the glazed look vanished and Harry snapped out of his daze.

"Which one did my brother select?" He said quickly.

"His were the others. Together the two of you hold nearly the entire elemental spectrum. You with water, earth and air; and Nathan with lightening, fire and metal." He paused and look at the two tired teens, "Well enough talk, it is very late. We can speak more on this tomorrow."

He stood. Turning to the two.

"They will arrive at 08:00 tomorrow in the entrance hall. I will see myself out."

When he closed the door to the sitting room he heard Hermione finally burst with speech.

"Harry, this is amazing, you're an elemental. Not just that but with three elements. To be to use just one is rare enough, we need to read up on…" That was all he heard as he left with a chuckle.

"I still say she should have been a Ravenclaw."

The next day, both Harry and Hermione were up early while everyone else slept in.

They had breakfast and sat eagerly in the hallway waiting.

At 07:45 Harry had a thought.

"Don't you think that Remus would like Nathan when he gets here?" He asked Hermione.

"Yea, I should have thought of that. Go and wake him up." She said giving him a quick kiss.

Harry ran upstairs to his old professor's room. When he got there he knocked.

There was no answer.

He knocked again.

There was no answer. This time he put ear to the door. Inside he could hear a faint snoring, so he decided to go make Remus up the old fashioned way.

He carefully opened the door and stepped into the room. The site that greeted him was one that he would not have expected in all his life.

There, asleep, lay Nymphadora Tonks in all her glory.

Being a teenager, Harry didn't know whether to thank Merlin or to run and hide, because if she woke up right now he was a dead man.

He stood there for a whole minute in shock and also drinking in this once in a lifetime sight. Then another reaction took hold, the fight or flight response, and with that he backed out of the room quickly and closed the door silently. Once he was out all he could do was stare at the door. He stood there for another minute until he shook himself out of his reverie. Then he turned to leave.

"Were you looking for me Harry?" Remus' voice spoke out from behind him.

Scared out of his wits Harry spun round to see Remus Lupin In a bath robe towelling his wet hair.

"Are you ok you look like you have seen a ghost?" the former professor asked.

"Erm…Remus…yes I was looking for you. Erm…I came to ask if you wanted to meet my brother."

"He's alive! Of course I'll be right down."

With that the older man ran to his room and closed the door.

When he got back down Harry had managed to get all thoughts of the pervious encounter out of his mind. He was now completely focused on meeting his brother and Hermione's sister.

He looked at his watch and saw that there was only thirty seconds until their siblings would arrive. He took hold off Hermione's hand as they stood looking at the spot where they would see them.

Harry nervously looked at his watch again, 10 seconds. Next to him Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly and gave him a smile then looked back to the spot.

They felt the familiar build up of magic that made the hair on the back of their necks rise.

Then with a thump there they were.

It was looking into a mirror. The only difference they could see between them was the clothing.

Ron came down stair yawning.

He walked past Harry and Hermione on the way to the kitchen.

"Hay Harry, Hay Herm."

Then he past another Harry and Hermione.

"Hay Harry, Hay Herm."

Then continued into the kitchen.

To say they were amused by this would have been an understatement.

As a tired Ronald Weasley walked past them greeting both pairs in the same way, it was all they could do not to burst out laughing.

Then Harry brought up one hand and began counting down with it. When he dropped the last finger there was an explosion of sound from the kitchen.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

And a confused red head came running out of the Kitchen.

**A.N. I am so sorry that it has taken this long for me to update this one. But I have put my other FF on hold for the moment so that I can do this one. LOVE YOU ALL. Hehehe. PLS PLS PLS leave a review.**


End file.
